


The Hangover

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt, "So this is how it ends."





	The Hangover

“Oh god,” Alec groaned dramatically, slowly lifting a hand to his mouth as he slammed his eyes shut the second the sunlight pierced into them. His head was pounding so hard he was surprised he could hear the traffic on the street below and Magnus’ quiet chuckle from beside him. “So this is how it ends.” 

“In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best idea to give you free reign over an entire bottle of vodka,” Magnus mused in a quiet voice, minding Alec’s headache as he ran a soothing hand over his hair. 

“I’m never drinking again,” Alec declared, taking deep breaths in an attempt to tamp down the nausea that was rising inside of him. Magnus had decided to throw an impromptu party the night before, and while it had been extremely entertaining in the moment, it left behind a very hungover Alec the next morning. 

“It’s actually a miracle that you don’t have alcohol poisoning,” Magnus pondered, and Alec held up his free hand in protest, shaking his head for a few seconds before deciding that doing so was not helping him whatsoever. 

“Don’t-” Alec held his breath for a moment as his throat began to burn unpleasantly. “Don’t say that word. Oh, fuck.”

He rolled out of bed in the most ungraceful manner possible, kicking at the covers that seemed to be plotting against him in an attempt to get him to puke on the floor as they clung to his legs. He ran full speed to the bathroom, barely making it before the contents of his stomach decided to make an appearance. He couldn’t remember the last time he had thrown up, but it only took a minute of it for him to come to the conclusion that he was still in no way a fan. The room spun slightly as he leaned over the toilet seat, and he let out a frustrated sigh. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus reassured, appearing beside him and once again running a hand up and down his back as he coughed. It took Alec a moment to realize that his boyfriend’s magic was seeping into his skin, but slowly but surely he began to feel better. The pounding of his head was reduced to a dull ache, and the burn in his throat disappeared completely. He noted that the bad taste in his mouth transformed to one of fresh mint, and he sagged backwards into his boyfriend’s chest. Magnus’ arms wrapped around him, his lips pressing a soft kiss to his hairline, and Alec smiled lazily, his mind still half asleep. He reached back and pressed his hand to Magnus’ cheek, sighing contentedly. 

“I love you so much,” Alec murmured. Magnus’ arms tightened just the tiniest bit around him, and Alec could imagine the beautiful smile that he adored so much spreading across his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I love you too, angel.” 

Pure, unabashed affection rushed through Alec’s veins as they made their way back to bed. Magnus blocked the sunlight with a snap of his fingers and they settled in, Magnus’ chest warm against Alec’s back, and one thought tumbled through Alec’s mind over and over again as he began to doze off.

He was going to marry this man, and he was going to stay with him forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at magnusbicon! <3


End file.
